Eradicate
by InvaderMIC
Summary: An angsty DaTr fanfic, consisting of Dib aiming for all he's ever wanted; someone to believe him... And Tak striving for respect. Tak unintentionally returns to Earth, and well... then the fun begins.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I do not own any of the amazing characters who are portrayed in this fanfic. Great. Now I feel horrible. Are you happy now? No|? I figured as much. If you haven't already grasped this from the title, this is a DaTr fanfic. Feel free to turn back now. I won't blame you.

Chapter #1: The Outcast

Dib's POV

Rain dripped off the ledge above the window. My eyes followed it as it fell, the water shattering upon impact. I flinched as a drop hit my forehead, likely from a the school's lousy roofing. Another drop fell, and this time it slid down my nose. My eyes crossed looking at it and I groaned. I was avoiding listening to Mrs. Tammy's lecture. It was about how hearts had become associated with love, in honor of the date. Today was February 14th, not that it meant anything to me. The only thing that it represented was my failure to expose Zim for yet another year, and of course, my lack of friends. Not like I had ever expected the second one to change. I mean, today was Valentines Day and everyone had avoided me. They walked what must have been a predetermined "safe distance" from me when they passed out their meat slabs. Well, I take that back, not _everyone._ I turned around and glanced at Gretchen. She stared back at me dreamily and smiled, her braces gleaming and her eye twitching. I turned back around and shuddered, noticing a slip of paper tucked inside the pile of steak she had given me. I pulled it out. "FeR Dab LuvF buGfot" it read, in handwriting that was barely legible Handwriting and grammar this bad could only belong to and alien just began to learn how to write in English. "You know Zim," I began, interrupting Mrs. Tammy. "You joke would've been funnier if you actually knew how to write."

"What? Zim knows how to write just as well as any other pig smelly in this room."

"Sure Zim. Why don't you write a letter to your alien leaders and see what they say... if you even know what a letter is."

"Ha! Irkens are far too superior to write "letters" like you pathetic little humans-" Zim said, but stopped when he notice the onlookers he had attracted. "Ehhh, I mean. Letters are for crazy people like Dib. Yep. That's all."

"Right." I replied, and sighed. "And that's why you wrote one. Good move Zim."

"Thank you. I'm glad you finally appreciate my superiority."

"Make 'em be quite Mrs. Tammy!" Poonchy screamed.

"Yeah! They're crazy!" Sarah complained.

"No, I think that Zim's just weird. Dib's definitely crazy though." The Letter M argued.

"Now children, I think that we should all just calm down." Mrs. Tammy said, attempting to silence the class. Her efforts were futile, for the class ignored her and argued over what me and Zim should be "classified" as. I turned back towards the window and fumed silently to myself. I wanted to turn around and scream at them, run over and tear Zim's disguise off, do something, anything to make them listen to me... even if that meant waiting until the Earth was in steaming ruins with Zim standing on top. A shrill bell rang, shattering my thoughts and drowning out the arguments. "Time to go home guys! Have a nice afternoon!" Right, like that was going to happen. I stood up and grabbed a steak from atop my desk. On my way out the front door of the classroom I threw it in Zim's face. I chuckled to myself as he rolled around screaming.

I walked home next to Gaz, trying to keep as dry as possible under her pitiful umbrella. I was quiet for a while, but eventually, I started spilling out all my frustrations. "And then they were completely oblivious as Zim said the name of his race right in front of them! They are just such idiots! Do you know what they did then? Do you? They argued over whether or not I was crazy or just-" I stopped as Gaz growled and stormed off with the umbrella leaving me alone in the rain. It seeped into my coat and I could feel it, cold against my skin. I shivered as I began to wonder if this was how things would always be. If I would always be the social outcast, and teased by the very people who's lives I had saved countless times. I sighed and reluctantly began to walk again. My pace quickened as I remembered that Mysterious Mysteries would be on tonight.

Tak's POV

"Warning! You're oxygen supply has reached critical levels. Immediate landing is advised." I sat up slowly, my head spinning. I opened my eyes cautiously and was greeted by the same sight I had seen for who knows how long now; Earth. Currently, it was merely a green and blue blob, for my eyes had yet to focus, but I recognized it easily enough. It was the place I had lost what may have been the last scrap of dignity I possessed. Zim had, with much luck, defeated me. Now I sat in the ruins of my ship waiting for my brain to process what was happening. The word oxygen drifted through my brain in search of something to connect with. Finally, it did, and I let out a startled gasp.

"MiMi! Why didn't you warn me!" I shrieked, but the words fell flat in the silence of my ship as her disembodied head drifted past my face. "I'm s-s-sorry MiMi.." I whispered, my voice cracking. It was then I remembered that talking used up oxygen faster. I panicked, unsure of my next move. I was going to die here. I gripped the armrests of my chair tightly, digging my claws deep into the cushioning. My only chance of survival was to return to Earth through an emergency landing, and I would rather suffocate then humiliate myself in such a way. I would be without a base if I landed... without a sir unit, without contact with the Tallests. I wouldn't have even the slightest chance of conquest, and this was all assuming that I don't die during the landing itself. "CURSE YOU ZIM!" I screamed, smashing my fists with full fury down upon the control panel. Several switches and buttons had cracked, and the smooth metal panel beneath them was dented. I raised my fists in horror as the words "EMERGENCY LANDING INITIATED" appeared on the screen in front of me, The ship lurched forward...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I'm surprised that you're still reading. You want another chapter right? Of course you do. So I guess I should probably start writing, yeah? No? Hello? Are you still here? Crud.

Chapter #2:Vulnerable

Tak's POV

Flame licked the edges of my ship as my descent through Earth's atmosphere began. I sat, helpless and hopeless, eyes wide in pure terror. Blood trickled down my chin from my lip, where my teeth were tightly clenched down. I couldn't feel it. I was still numb from shock. My mouth opened, and in the confusion, I knew whether or not I was screaming. I hoped I wasn't. I hoped, that in what likely were my last moments of life that I was not ruining my dignity... well what was left of it, if anything. My ship broke through the clouds, streaks of neon blue electricity crackled around me. The ship shook with each crack of thunder. Water battered the window with tremendous force as well as wind. It began to crack. Now I was definitely screaming. I could see the ground now, a patch of woods was in front of me. The tallest of the trees looked like they would topple over from the strength of the wind. The rest came on slow motion. The ship neared the forest and picked up speed as the force of gravity increased. It proceeded to enter in between a patch a large, dense trees. Their branches were thick and entangled, but they did not slow my ship. The windshield shattered and shards of glass cut my arms and face. I was crying now, at the insanity of it all. The ground was only a mere thirty feet away, and it wouldn't come fast enough. My life flashed before my eyes. Me as a smeet, as a successful elite in training, praise from the Tallests, preparing for months for the final exam, going into my room to make the final preparations, getting trapped there for a year while plagued by the image of Zim eating his snack, my exile to the planet Dirt, my years spent repairing this ship, my planning for my attempt at revenge, my near success, my defeat, and now I was here... about to die on account of Zim. The ground was so close now, and fury rose inside of me. Mere seconds before hitting the ground, I leaped out. I hit the ground with a sickening thud and a wave of pain washed over me. I let out a yelp and crumpled into a ball, but last scrap of consciousness I had left advised me to move. I pathetically scrambled across the ground. In seconds, a deafening screech of metal sounded. I cringed, and slowly rolled over. I lifted my head feebly and saw the wreckage I had nearly died in. It could hardly be recognized as a ship anymore. The sheer momentum of it's own weight had crumpled it, and it appeared as though it had been crushed by an abnormally sized Garscleagaspooch. I leaned back, wincing, but relieved as well. I wasn't dead, yet. My wounds, as weak as I would be for a few days, weren't fatal. My ship was not likely to be discovered, given the fairly deserted vibe of the area, and so neither was I. I began to laugh at it all, being incredibly light headed, but the laughter soon turned to tears of relief. Of course, the tears could hardly be distinguished from the rain that was falling now as if my ship had forced it out of the clouds, but even as steam arose from my skin, I smiled. I had made it.

To be continued... sorry it's so short. If you want, I'll write a bunch of random stuff to make it a little longer... How 'bout that? Kittens are evil aliens from Jupiter set on destroying yetis. Meow mix is full of sleeping potion, so don't eat it. I like corn. Ipods are people too.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh, the sweet sweet smell of virtual ink on virtual paper. Don't you love it? Oh, so you don't, how sad... I feel for you. Here, I think I have a few extra noses lying around here, why don't you try one of those. There. That one looks much better on you then your old one. So try again. Don't you just love the smell of... ehhh... who am I kidding? You guys will never have respect for online fan fiction. That's why your reading this horrible thing of... horribleness.

Chapter #3: Mysteries

Dib's POV

With a bowl of reheated canned beans in hand, I dramatically leaped onto the couch, my coat trailing behind me in the sudden rush of air. The couch groaned in protest as I landed. Gaz looked up from her new game at me, widened one eye, then looked back. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.. As if in perfect sync, the Mysterious Mysteries theme song began. I sighed in contentment and sank back into the couch. There's nothing like a new episode of your favorite show after a long day. The theme song ended, and the host walked in. I leaned forward in anticipation. "In today's episode, we will have an exclusive interview with a living chupacabra witness..." A beep came from the microwave in the kitchen, and I reluctantly put my beans down a got up. Gaz's beans were ready. It was then the thought occurred to me._.. Why do I have to get Gaz's dinner? Why can't she do it herself?_

"Gaz, your dinners ready. It's just in the microwave." I said. When she growled at me and threw my beans in my face, I remembered the answer to my question. Gaz stormed off. I sighed and walked into the bathroom to clean up. I could hear Mysterious Mysteries still from the living room.

"So Max, tell about about the night you got this picture."

"YOU DON"T BELIEVE ME! AHHHHH!"

"I- No... All said was to tell us about this picture."

"Hi mom! Oh, what'd you say? You want my picture? Sure. Just be sure to get my good side."

"Okay. They don't pay me enough for this. I quit!"

"Heh, heh... Hey! You're FUNNY man! So let me tell you about the chupacabra thingy I gots a picture of. I was like, hangin' out with my FRIENDS. And then I heard these SOUNDS comin' from the basement! So like I went to go CHECK IT OUT! 'Cause my friend called me a scaredy cat. I can't stand my friends they're like such jerks and-"

"Can we get back to the story please?"

"OH YEAH! So I like walked into the basement and I saw SOMETHIN' IN THE TRASHCAN! I thought it was just a puppy. So I like called it, and like it jumped out and ate me. THE END!'

"Okay... so uhh, let's ask an expert about the picture you took before it... ate you."

"It was probably possessed by an alien parasite that made it move to the city and eat trash." Bill's voice said, I rolled my eyes, now able to see out of my once bean smeared glasses, and walked out of the bathroom. I was halfway down the hallway when I heard a crash come from the basement.

"Very funny Gaz." I said, walking into the living room. She was still in the exact same spot she was when I had left.

"Be quiet." she whined, still deeply absorbed in her game. I sat down, confused. If she hadn't done it, then who? Another crash interrupted my thoughts. I got up and grabbed a flashlight from on top of the coffee table in the center of the room, and dashed down the hallway. I reached the garage door and dramatically flung it open. It smacked into the wall behind it with a thud. "DIB!" Gaz yelled, her voice thick with concentration. I opened my mouth and was about to call back with "I'm sorry!" but a flailing arm from Tak's ship swung through the open doorway.

"Nyeah!" I cried, ducking on the floor. I held my arms tightly over my head and my eyes were clenched shut. I cautiously stood back up and stared back into the garage. The ship was in alert mode, and was trying to attack something... or someone. It's two claw like arms swung in all directions knocking over objects on shelves. The buttons on it's dashboard were lit up, like they were when I attempted to use it. It was usually a sign that they had been recently pressed.

"Int~rud~er!" it screamed, switching from my voice, to Tak's, then back to mine. It flailed around some more, while I watched in confusion. I heard a gasp from the cockpit then rapid footsteps hitting the concrete of the garage. Whoever it was made it outside through the open door, and I could hear them splash through puddles from the still falling rain. I quickly shone my flashlight out into the darkness, and I could barely make out a shadowed silhouette with antenna. Zim!

To be continued... and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Heh, heh... umm hi. I's me. Yeah, you probably remember me, my all of three readers, as he horrible author that you are only reviewing for... oh I dunno, entertainment? I am alive, and I have not disappeared off the face of the planet, so I guess that's a good thing, yeah? Here's a chapter that I wrote months ago. I should probably write some more, but, lately I don't have as much inspiration as I did when I was just a wee one earlier this year... ah those were the good days. Before hel- umm, I mean high school. Not that you care. So yeah. Story and stuff.

Chapter #4: Sacrifices

Tak's POV

I ran down the streets of a quiet suburban human neighborhood, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Now on the edge of a large patch of trees, I sat down on the curb panting. I was wearing my old disguise, which saved me from exposure unless I ran into either Dib or Zim. If that happened, as it nearly had just minutes ago when I had attempted to retrieve my ship, then my plans would be ruined. _What plans?_ I questioned myself. I had no base, no new disguise, no ship... I had nothing. My breath was beginning to slow, the danger now hopefully having had passed, and I glanced around at my surroundings. A harsh neon light filtered through the trees behind me. With my ocular implants I could just barely make out a sign on the windowed door. I struggled to read it, for though a majority of humans spoke the same language as irkens, they wrote it differently. After a moment or so I gave up, and went for a closer look. I emerged from out of the forest just a few moments later and saw someone read the sign aloud. "HELP WANTED! WOOO! I'm gonna go get me a job!" He ran inside.

"Well that awfully convenient." muttered, lingering where I stood. I found myself biting my lip in the same spot I had during the crash, causing it to bleed again. I was facing yet another decision. I will NOT work for anyone again! I screamed in my mind, the memories of my labor on the planet Dirt coming back to me. I thought of the dreadful heat of the planet from the miserable sun it too closely orbited, and the overwhelming stench of waste. I exhaled deeply. It came down to this; in order to truly complete my revenge, then I would need the Tallests approval. To even contact the Tallests, I needed the undamaged half of my ship. If I wanted that, I would need to repair it, for when I had tried to retrieve it today, it attacked me. To do that without being caught, I would need to befriend Dib. In order to do that, I had to attend "school". If I wanted to do that, then I needed somewhere to live and plan. I had an option waiting five feet away from me, and all I needed was a new disguise. I stepped back into the woods and began tinkering with my holographic transmitter, hoping that work wouldn't be as miserable as I thought.

Gaz's POV

"DIB!" I screamed. "You messed me up to tell me about my beans and you didn't even cook them right. " He didn't reply. I heard a door slam and his clumsy footsteps running down the hallway.

"Gaz!" he panted. "Zim was in the garage! He was doing something with Tak's ship but I don't know what, I'll have to ask him tomorrow at school. Maybe if I bring some wate-" I cut him off by holding up the half melted can of beans. Brown syrup leaked down the side carrying little streaks of metal.

"You cooked the beans wrong." I said.

"Really? I thought mine were just fine." He turned around after he spoke, and almost left. I grabbed his shoulder.

"DIB!" I screamed again. I heard him gulp as he slowly turned around. "Give me ten dollars now." I said. He looked at me oddly, but sheepishly pulled the money out of his pocket after a moment. I snatched it out of his hand and grabbed my baseball bat. I pulled my jacket on and opened the front door.

"Wait, Gaz. Dad said not to let you leave by yourse-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence as I slammed the door shut and walked away towards Bloaty's.

Tak's POV

"So why should I give YOU the job? Huh? Huh? Huh?" A fat man screamed in my face, spit flying as he spoke. It burned my face and I gritted my teeth as I once again explained myself.

"_Because_. I will work for free, remember? I just ask that you allow me to live here temporarily. You can give me the night shift because I won't be tired. Trust me."

"Well what if I don't think YOU should have this job? Huh?" He screamed. I remembered the hypnotic device I had had and wished that it hadn't been destroyed nearly a year ago. I heard a bell sound, signaling the opening door and saw Dib's sister walk in.

"Watch me." I said storming out of the room. She sat down and I ran towards her table pulling on an apron and false pig nose. "Welcome to Bloaty's Pizza Hog a place where you can never eat too much pizza. May I take your order?" I said, a little too quickly. Gaz glared at me.

"Give me a large cheese pizza." She demanded. I attempted to write it down on the notepad I had been given. I ran into the kitchen with it.

"LURG KHEEZ PISA! What the heck is that supposed to mean?" The cook screamed at me, his face red with anger. Fury rose inside of me, as memories came back.

"SIR! It obviously says A LARGE CHEESE PIZZA!" I screamed back at him. My employer burst through the door.

"Your hired!" He said with a sinister smile. "Since you can't prove anything else except for your... umm, ehh,stupidity," he said, as if he had just thought of the most brilliant word. I rolled my eyes. "then you can be our new janitor! Your shift thingy starts now." He threw a pair of rubber gloves at me.

To be continued...


End file.
